In the processing of certain chemical compounds and in the treatment of certain wastewaters, it desirable to initiate various chemical reactions. Such chemical reactions are further aided by the introduction of a catalyst to accelerate the pace of the reaction and to aid in initiating the reaction. Additionally, heat can be added to speed up the reaction. Examples of desirable chemical reactions include inorganic electro-synthesis, organic electro-synthesis, electro-remediation, electro-decolorization, electro-bleaching, generation of hydrogen peroxide and ethylene glycol, and synthesis of L-Cysteine and sodium hydrosulfite.
In the example of wastewater treatment, it is desirable to oxidize cyanide to cyanate. Simple cyanides as well as complex cyanide compounds are present in wastewater effluents from chemical operations such as metal plateing and mining operations. Cyanide effluents cannot be discharged without treatment due to the toxic nature of the chemical compound. One form of treatment includes the oxidation of cyanide to cyanate which is less toxic and can be further processed to carbon dioxide and nitrogen. Current methods of oxidizing cyanide includes the introduction of peroxides, ozone containing gases and U.V. light treatment and the introduction of heat. Unfortunately, each of the described methods requires either the addition of a chemical accelerant or catalyst and/or the introduction of heat. Each of these methods is done at a considerable expense.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for improving the efficiency of chemical reactions which is independent of chemical catalysts or the introduction of heat.